Captured
by Skylo
Summary: Gizmo has an unlikely encounter with the MásxMenosxGizmo


Captured

PAIRING: MásxMenosxGizmo

WARNING: Hardcore yaoi twincest shotacon threesome. Approach with caution.

Gizmo woke with a start. His head pounded mercilessly as he sat up and attempted to clear his vision.

He'd been caught. That much he remembered.

As realization dawned on him, he began searching frantically for an exit. Curses, his backpack was gone. His eyes began to dart around the room, only to find infinite darkness. He wasn't used to this–he'd never been _caught_ before. When he and the Hive 5 got their butts kicked, he'd always slink off back to the base. He was too quick. Heck, even when he was arrested and sent to jail, he was usually charged as a minor and sent to do community service. He always managed to skip juvie.

But there lies the problem–it wasn't juvie. It wasn't even jail. This time he'd been nabbed by the Titans. There were no regulations or restrictions here. They could beat him senseless and nobody would bat an eyelash. The thought was deeply terrifying. Without his tools, he was left completely vulnerable, and the heroes could do whatever unspeakable thing they wanted.

Being trapped was a completely helpless feeling, he quickly realized.

After keeping his mouth shut for what was surely the longest silence of his life, he finally lost it.

"OKAY, WHO'S THE COWARD WHO DECIDED IT WAS A GOOD IDEA TO MESS WITH ME?!" he snarled to the empty room. Suddenly, a light came on, temporarily blinding him. Squinting, he could make out two figures on the other side of the room. It was then that he realized he was in a cage. His vision finally cleared.

"Wha- you're not the Titans!"

_"Somos parte del este de los Titanes."_

("We're part of the Titans East,") they chorused.

Gizmo stared for a moment. Oh great, he couldn't even threaten his captors.

"Speak English, bird-brains! Do you even understand me?"

_"Sí, señor."_

("Yes, sir,") they replied.

"Well, at least I understood that..." he grumbled. "Let me outta here, would ya? And give me my backpack!"

The twins shared a laugh.

_"Eh, no. Eres un prisionero."_

("Uh, no. You're a prisoner.")

"Okay, let me offer you a deal. You let me outta here and I'll upgrade your Gamestation. I can get you a whole bunch of free games and twice the memory. I hear Roads of Death 6 is coming out soon, so I might even be able to leak it to you."

The twins' eyes turned as big as saucers. They made a team huddle and began whispering excitedly in Spanish to each other. Gizmo smirked. It was too easy!

After a couple minutes, the two looked back at him.

_"Lo sentimos pero nos peralte. Tenemos órdenes."_

("We're sorry but we can't. We have orders.")

Gizmo could tell by their expressions that they said something like 'no'. He let out a cry and kicked at the bars. The twins huddled again.

_"¿Tenemos que mantenerlo en la jaula?_

("Do we have to keep him in the cage?") Menos questioned.

_"No sé. Señorita Bumblebee no dijo nada acerca de eso."_

("I don't know. Miss Bumblebee didn't say anything about that.")

After a few more unintelligible whispers and sidelong glances at him, Más and Menos decided to let him out. He sprinted for the door, as any prisoner would, but they were ready for him.

"Hey, what the–!"

They grabbed him and ran to the other end of the room, where they dropped him flat on his ass.

"Speedsters, huh? I've got just the thing for you guys in my–"

He reached for a zipper, then remembered his backpack was gone.

"Ah, crud."

The twins grinned.

_"Estúpido."_

Quick as a flash, Menos moved over by his head and pinned him by his arms. Más got up on his shoulders to peer down at him.

_"¿Qué hacemos, Menos?"_

("What do we do, Menos?")

_"Nos debemos meter con él."_

("We should mess with him.")

Gizmo squirmed and grunted.

"What are you planning? _No comprendo Spanish!_"

The twins giggled at his flawed speech and Más hopped off of Menos' shoulders and went to crouch on the other side of Gizmo. At this point, the boy was furious, trying to kick at them, but Menos kept a firm grip. The twins shared a grin before Más reached down and began to slide Gizmo out of his suit. Gizmo's face turned cherry red.

"Guh, uh, what–d-don't..!"

_"¡Mira, está nervioso, Menos!"_

("Look, he's nervous, Menos!") Más snickered.

_"Haha, esto será divertido."_

("Haha, this will be fun,") Menos replied.

Before Gizmo could protest any further, Menos took the opportunity to lean over and begin kissing him. At this point, Gizmo was too confused and frightened to simply tear away from them. He was a couple years older, but not much taller. Still, he could've escaped if he really tried, though this only occurred to him much later. While Menos kept his mouth busy, Más managed to find a zipper on the back of Gizmo's neck. Good thing too, his suit was almost impossible to simply yank off. He rolled Gizmo over halfway so he could get at the zipper, and Gizmo actually remembered to struggle a bit, but his efforts were pitifully weak against the twins' wandering hands. After a while he started to give in to it. Menos captured his lips again, and this time Gizmo kissed back aggressively, surprising the younger boy. Gizmo actually knew more what he was doing than the other two did, so when he slid his tongue over Menos' bottom lip, he squeaked and pulled back slightly. That utterly confused look on his face combined with a cherry blush was so cute, Gizmo leaned forward and began kissing him again.

And so, the predators become the prey.

It started out as a joke–harmless teasing, really–but the older boy was a little more intact with his hormones, and just like that, he was getting hot and bothered over two little boys. Of course he'd regret it later, but the way their cheeks flushed and their voices moaned made it impossible for him to resist. With one quick movement, he pinned Menos underneath him, pushing Más away a little. Más' eyes went wide, seeing the way his brother was being treated. He tried to push Gizmo off of him.

_"E-eso es suficiente! Dejarlo solo!"_

("T-that's enough! Leave him alone!")

Gizmo looked up at him, wondering idly what he was so upset about. In his current aroused state, he falsely assumed Más was getting jealous. He reached over and grabbed his face.

_"Q-que–?"_

("W-what–?")

Gizmo kissed him forcefully, sending them both to the floor. Menos looked a little dejected as Gizmo climbed off of him, choosing to give his brother some attention instead. At first Más tried to push him away, but something fluttery was rising in his stomach that made him freeze up, the foreign feeling catching him off-guard. He'd almost forgotten about Gizmo's suit, which was now hanging off his shoulders in a most alluring way. Menos crawled up and unzipped it completely, allowing the older boy to slip out of it. He moved the two so that they sat next to each other, both looking flustered and anxious and helplessly aroused. He smirked.

"Take off your clothes," he said.

The twins shared a confused look, and obeyed uncertainly. All three of them were sitting in their underwear, the younger two lost on what to do next.

"Do you guys know how to–uh.." he made an awkward motion with his hand. Their faces were bright red as they shook their heads. He sighed. He himself had never masturbated, but he'd seen a couple things whilst surfing the web. It didn't look too difficult. He persuaded the two out of their underwear and peeled off his own. He stared, unblinking, at their penises until they became uncomfortable and tried to cover up. He pushed their hands out of the way and grabbed their dicks. The twins squeaked, not used to being touched that way, and fell strangely silent as he began stroking them. After a minute or so, however, Menos leaned his head back and let out a shaky moan, and Más soon voiced his own pleasure. Gizmo swallowed thickly, feeling his erection twitch impatiently at the sounds they made. He released them, making the boys whine.

"You think you can do that to yourselves?"

Both nodded, faces still flushed, and tentatively reached down. At first Gizmo thought they'd finish themselves off, but instead they decided to jerk each other. It made no difference, it was hot and Gizmo fumbled for his own aching need, feeling sexual pleasure for the first time in his life. His body trembled uncontrollably, as did the twins'. He moaned softly and picked up the pace, not finding it possible to control himself when there were two other boys were panting heavily and staring into each other's eyes, watching their reactions as they pleasured each other. When they picked up the pace, however, they went at such lightning speed that Gizmo's mind barely had time to catch up before they were cumming on each other's hands. The sight alone sent Gizmo over the edge and he came too, marveling at the new, fantastic feeling. Breathing heavily, he collapsed onto his side and saw that the other boys had done the same. They wrapped up in each other's arms and quickly fell asleep. Right about then would've been a great time to try to escape, but after something like that, he could hardly find the energy to move, much less run. He closed his eyes and tried desperately not to think of what he'd just done. The Hive Five would laugh for weeks if they knew.


End file.
